


The First

by PearlsValeMel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward First Times, Broly is a sweetheart, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, One Shot Collection, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsValeMel/pseuds/PearlsValeMel
Summary: There is a first time for everyone. Even for grown-up, insanely cute Sayans who got stranded on a faraway planet with an old veteran and a green little alien girl…Alternative title: “Broly is a sweetheart who deserves happiness and his own series of non-chronological one-shots, where he can show his Infinite Cuteness”Also rated M because *cough* I have PLANS.





	1. The First Friend (or something more)

 

 

With her, he was different.

He was a different person when beside side. Someone he couldn’t be with Lemo or Baa, someone he’d never been with Father at all.

She wouldn’t fight for fun as he did with Baa. And Lemo sometimes patted his head with a smile in a way that reminded him of Father, even if he had never done anything of the sort.

Maybe it was because of what she did for him back then, on that ship: when his father’s control had shattered under her heel, it felt like his chest had burst open too.

A sense of freedom, awe, and gratitude swam through his veins, warming his bones: he really understood the true meaning of a _thank you_ , that time.

But that lingering feeling remained, spreading through his body like the viscous insides of the spiders on Vampa, slow and thick.

It was a strange sensation, not unpleasant at all. Just unusual and intriguing.

He asked her about it one night, after her head had landed silently on his shoulder while they were watching the story-box they called  _teevee_ or something like that.

He had thought about what to say all afternoon.

“Cheelai, are you my friend?”

He could feel her brows furrowing, her body suddenly awake and a little tense.

“Of course I am! Why do you ask?”

Broly tried to find the right words, something he still wasn’t very good at.

He wasn’t allowed to talk too much with Father, but his new friends encouraged him to “speak his mind”, as they called it, especially if he was bothered or curious about something.

It still felt somehow wrong, but he would do it as much as he could.

Cheelai’s hand on his arm brought him back to reality, as she turned to fully meet his gaze.

“Broly, what’s the matter? Did I do something wrong, something that offended you?”

There was a hint of something in her voice. Not fear, not the kind of savage dread every beast of Vampa oozed when he was around, or the poorly hidden panic he could see sometimes in Father’s eyes when he powered up too much during training.

It was different. _She_ was different.

Or was he?

“It’s different,” he finally said, lacking any better term to express those strange nuances.

“When I’m with you, I feel different than when I’m with Baa or Lemo, or even Father.”

She remained silent for a while, so he pressed forward.

“Is that a bad thing?”

She took a deep breath before answering: “No, I… I don’t think so. It could happen, I mean…”

She looked around, checking if they were alone. They were: he could hear Lemo’s soft snores from the other room.

Her face was doing something strange, too, Broly noticed. There was a stain of red on her cheeks, but it couldn’t be blood, because she wasn’t hurt. Or so he hoped.

“Ok, listen,” she finally said, sitting straight and taking his hand.

It tingled when she touched him. One more strange thing to ask about later.

“We are a bunch of different people. Like, each one of us has a different personality and such… so every friendship is somehow unique. But you can have different kinds of friends too,” she added, after quick thinking.

“There are childhood friends, that were important in your early life, like Baa. Then there are a few people you hold dear and care for every day, like Lemo. And then the not so close ones: they're still friends, but you just meet once in a while, like… Like that Sayan, Goku!” she added, triumphant.

He nodded. It was starting to make sense, but Cheelai wasn’t finished yet.

“But sometimes,” she swallowed, the red on her face spreading even more. Interesting.

“Sometimes someone becomes a little special. Special for you, I mean. And you feel something other than the affection, care, and trust you usually feel for a friend. Something more.”

He liked that. He liked the way she said those last words: _something more_.

Something he still didn’t know but was eager to learn, like those fighting skills Goku had mentioned in his last visit. He couldn’t wait to learn something new.

“What’s more?” he asked, his body moving on his own and leaning towards Cheelai in anticipation.

Her eyes widened but instead of running, she chuckled, somehow incredulously.

“A lot of things, actually. If you have someone special, you always want to be near them, just for the sake of it. You want to touch them for no reason, to make them happy, to make them feel good…”

The more she talked, the more her face reddened, and Broly began to worry: was she sick?

She began to stutter and look around nervously, the same way he did when his mind was overwhelmed and he couldn’t find the right words to say. He placed his big hand over her hair - like she usually did when he was overwhelmed - and smiled.

“It’s alright,” he said, repeating the words she used in those moments.

Cheelai watched him in silence for a minute, then burst into laughter, a sound he liked a lot.

His fingers sunk in her short hair and his hand slid down to the side of her face, where she covered them with her own. Those touches felt good, too.

“You’re right, Big Guy,” she chuckled. “I’m ok now, don’t worry. But it’s better if we talk about it some other time. It’s getting late...”

She confirmed the last words stifling a yawn and Broly nodded, retrieving his hand.

“Thank you,” he said, making a still clumsy OK with his thumb and forefinger like she had taught him the first time they met.

She chuckled again and answered in the same way, but then her voice softened.

“Goodnight, Broly…”

He watched her leave with an odd sense of longing.

She really was special.

But Broly liked to think he was special for her too.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I should be working on The Lost Prince… but, seriously: how can a poor fanfiction writer not succumb to the Cuteness of Broly?! Unfortunately, there are still not many fics about him and Cheelai (please, go read LadyVegeets’ “Catharsis”, right now!), so not having an outlet for all these FEELS, I ended up writing some fluff myself.
> 
> The title is inspired by a veeery old Biker Mice fanfiction, which told the story of their “first times” on Earth. The moment I saw the Broly movie, it popped up in my mind and I found the concept appropriate for this beautiful character.
> 
> (Also, it gives me the pretext to write how many one-shots I want… bwahahuahuahua!) 
> 
> Enjoy and please, help us to fill with fanfictions this new ship (which is now officially named Brolai, thanks to LadyVegeets)!


	2. The first band-aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or The first time someone took care of him.

 

 

They arrived at planet Vampa three days after their escape from Earth, their stolen ship packed with supplies and food. 

Cheelai watched anxiously out of the window for the whole duration of their landing, scanning the horizon in search of some sign of Broly’s presence. 

What if that dragon had sent him on the wrong planet? What if Frieza had arrived before them? When the ship touched the dry earth of Vampa, she called his name until her voice broke, relief nearly choking her when Broly emerged from a cave nearby the place where the had landed the first time.

The bright smile blooming on his face as they approached, told Cheelai a story of waiting, solitude, and despair and she cursed herself for not arriving earlier. 

“It’s good to see you’re safe, boy,” Lemo cheered, patting Broly’s back. 

She couldn’t refrain from touching him as well, but her hand came back from his skin smeared with dried blood. 

“Broly, you’re hurt!” she gasped in horror.

The Sayan watched his wounds as if he was noticing them for the first time.

“It’s nothing…”

“Men, always trying to minimize...” she snorted, ignoring Lemo’s outrage. “Wait here, big guy, I’ll be back in a second.”

She got on the shuttle again, in search of the emergency kit, while Lemo focused on disembarking their supplies. 

When she returned to the cave, her arms full with bandages and other medical stuff, Broly was trying to lick clean the still tender gash on his upper arm.

“Stop doing that! You’ll get the wound infected,” she admonished.

His mortified face told her that medical aid was another unknown luxury for her fellow Sayan.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be. It’s just I have better stuff to treat your wounds. Let me take a look, will you?

She inspected his body, counting every gash, bruise and cut she could find, occasionally squeezing and moving his limbs in search of broken bones or sprained joints.

In the end, he was right: his injuries were for the most parts scratches and swollen bruises, nothing major. She checked the medical kit, pulling out bandages, gauzes and some disinfectant.

When she turned, Broly was shaking his hand, trying to free it from the sticky grip of a band-aid, confusion written all over his face.

Cheelai did her best not to burst into laughter.

“What’s this?” he asked, as she removed the sticky item from his fingers.

“It’s a band-aid. We also have some gauze, antiseptic…”

She dampened a napkin with some disinfectant. 

“Watch out, this will sting a bit.”

Broly didn’t even flinch when she dabbed his wounds with the alcohol. 

Instead, he watched in concentrated silence as she tied the bandage around his upper arm and proceeded to tend to his other minor wounds. 

“How did you and your father treated your injuries all those years?” she asked, as she applied a gauze on his cheek, still red and swollen where he had been hit.

“We didn’t bother with the scratches. Sometimes we used our clothes to stop the bleeding. Like when Father lost his eye…”

He trailed off, suddenly serious.

Cheelai sighed. Paragus was still an open wound for him, one she couldn’t possibly heal with medicines and band-aids.

Her hand dropped from his face, her fingers following absentmindedly the jagged trail of the x-shaped scar on his chest. 

“You’ve got so many scars…”

Broly shrugged, his brows furrowing imperceptibly. 

“Is it... bad?”

“No, of course not!” she said, worried she might have offended him. “It’s just… I don’t like to see you hurt, Broly…”

She still had to get accustomed to the raw force of his gaze, with those dark eyes so big and earnest. 

“That’s why you saved me with that strange dragon?”

Cheelai was too stunned to reply. How did he know about her wish? It occurred to her that Broly had had a secluded and lonely life, but he wasn’t stupid.  

As if reading through her mind, Broly answered her silent question, a little smile gracing his lips.

“Lemo told me.”

_ That traitor... _

Cheelai chuckled, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

She hadn’t thought straight back then. But seeing Broly cornered, beaten and disoriented, had made her act on her instinct, wishing for his safety.  

He didn't deserve to die on a faraway planet, as a mindless tool for the sick revenge of his father. 

He had been hurt more than enough, she reasoned, stretching gently her fingers on his ruined skin. 

Once again Broly startled her, as his much bigger hand covered her own, still resting on the x-shaped scar above his beating heart. The shy smile he flashed her was so earnest and true she melted right on the spot.

“Thank you, Cheelai… I'm grateful for your help.”

Cheelai gasped, her heart leaping from her chest so loudly she feared he could hear it.

As her face literally burst into flame, she cleared her voice and clumsily extricated her hand from his.

“I told you, no need to be so formal, big guy!” 

She picked up the medicines and band-aids, trying accurately to avoid the Sayan’s quizzical glances. 

More than once her eyes dropped to her hand, the one he held a moment before. It felt warm and fuzzy, a sensation spreading everywhere, from her insides to her brain. 

She observed the Sayan out of the corner of her eyes, as he got up and helped Lemo with their supplies. A sigh escaped her lips, along with a tender smile.

“I'm grateful too… to have met you,” she murmured.

She couldn’t wipe that smile from her face for all the rest of the day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little drabble for you! ^^  
> Seeing Broly all patched up made me think about medical supplies and caring for each other, two things that must have been unknown to our poor Sayan.
> 
> I'm glad you're appreciating this pairing!  
> I'm writing one-shots as they pop out of my mind, so they won't be in chronological order. This one, for example, precedes the first one.  
> I hope it wouldn't be too confusing...
> 
> Thank for all your comments and kudos!


	3. The first hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or The first time they realized to be a family

 

It was bound to happen.

No matter how good Broly was doing, after the Earth incident: deep down Lemo knew that something like that would take place, sooner or later. Watching the Sayan power up, that greenish and scary aura enveloping his form, for a moment he wished to have Paragus’ device, immediately regretting his panicked thought.

Broly didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t his fault if he had never been taught to control his own terrifying power. 

There wasn’t much a weak alien like him could do, either, Lemo thought, watching Goku trying to speak to his fellow Sayan, to calm him down, without much success.

Until a minute ago, their sparring was going well: on his frequent visits, the earthling was a good teacher, pushing Broly’s limits without breaking them, teaching him new moves and combinations of katas that the Sayan learned eagerly.

But that day something was off and things have gone astray very quickly. Going Super Sayan, or whatever they called that ridiculous transformation of theirs, was still difficult for Broly and he clearly wasn’t ready for such a big step.

Lemo felt a drop of sweat slide down his spine as he watched the two Sayans confronting each other.

“Broly, you have to control it!” Goku yelled, his voice failing to overcome the deafening roar of Broly’s surge of power. 

But the Sayan couldn’t follow the instruction. Lemo watched helplessly as Broly dropped on his knees, hands clutching on his head.

“I can’t!” he shouted, the cry more desperate than angry. “Make it stop! I don’t...”

Lemo felt panic twist his insides and ordering him to escape as fast as he could from certain destruction, but when his body turned, ready to flee, he saw Cheelai run in the opposite direction, straight into the expanding mass of electricity and uncontrollable power that was Broly.

“Get off him!” she shouted to Goku, putting herself in the middle of the fight, her little body shielding the much bigger one of her friend from the other Sayan. “Go away, you’re making things worse!”

Gaku tried to protest, but after a while, he powered down and brought two fingers at his forehead. 

“I’m sorry…”, he said, disappearing in a whim.

Lemo didn’t have the time to warn Cheelai about her safety, because the girl launched herself at Broly without a second thought, touching him all over and trying to calm him with gentle words he couldn’t hear.

That girl was truly insane. Or incredibly brave. Or both. 

Or maybe, he thought, watching her wrap her tiny arms around the still shaking body of the Sayan, there was something else. He wondered briefly if one of them had realized it yet.

Whatever the case, it was working, Broly’s cracking aura receding by the minute.

Lemo scoffed and took a step forward: he was really getting old and softer if he was letting a little female save them all.

By the time he had reached the couple, Broly’s hair and breathing were back to normal, but Cheelai was still hugging him.

“You feel better, my boy?” he asked, sighing in relief when the Sayan nodded, his head still snuggled against Cheelai’s form.

“What’s… this?” he asked after a while, his voice hoarse.

“What’s what?”

When Broly’s hand touched hesitantly Cheelai’s arms still wrapped around him, Lemo and the girl exchanged a look. He couldn’t possibly refer to…

“You mean… the hug?” she asked, incredulously.

Broly’s nodded again, making Cheelai’s entire form jerk with him.

Lemo groaned, and once again silently cursed Paragus: what kind of father never hugged his baby, especially when they were the only two humanoid beings on a planet populated by monsters and frightening creatures?

Cheelai must have been thinking the same because she was biting her lips furiously, and a livid expression contorted her features. 

The older alien sighed and squeezed the girl’s shoulder, trying to ease her tension.

They had to calm Broly down, after all, not upset him more with their musing.

“Cheelai is hugging you, Broly,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant. “It’s something you do for someone who’s sad or upset, to bring him or her some comfort.”

Lemo took a step closer and rested his hand on the Sayan’s head, ruffling his dark hair with all the tenderness he possessed.

“A hug makes you feel loved and cared for.”

In his long years of military service, the old alien had seen a great deal of shit, compromising a lot with his own conscience in order to stay somehow sane. 

But nothing had prepared his rugged heart for what was about to happen.

Broly’s massive arms sprang out and grabbed both him and Cheelai, closing awkwardly around them in a clumsy but chocking hold.

“Oof! Not so tight!” Cheelai laughed, making the Sayan’s grip loosen instantly, even if he didn’t let them go. Lemo grinned and shook his head in wonder, hugging them both back, as Cheelai rested her head on Broly’s one, sniffling. He tried his best to ignore the watery swelling of his own eyes. 

They stayed like that for a long time, until Broly’s stomach grumbled, and their laughter could be heard through the canyons of Vampa. 

As they headed back home Lemo lag behind, watching his two friend walk side by side, Cheelai’s hand nestled comfortably in the Sayan’s bigger one as he let her pull him towards their destination. The old alien slowed his pace and smiled. 

He was truly getting old and soft. But stuck on a distant planet with someone like Broly and Cheelai, he couldn’t find any fault in that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to experiment a bit with this one, watching the story develop by Lemo's point of view.
> 
> We focus a lot on Broly and Cheelai, but I like to think of them as a whole family, with Lemo becoming the father figure, especially for Broly.
> 
> And old veteran Lemo knows better, especially when it comes to a couple of two clueless aliens falling for each other... ;)


	4. The first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or The day Cheelai realized she was DOOMED

 

 

Deep down, Cheelai knew that relying on some alien primeval technology to pass their nights wasn't a good idea.

Earth concept of entertainment was childish at best. Those so-called movies were bad copies of holograms, with worse quality and lame plots that were all the same. 

She especially resented how those shows portrayed female beings as brainless idiots with nothing in their mind but the length of their extensions and the color of their stupid and uncomfortable dresses.

She yawned and snorted at the same time at the screen, as the main character swiped his female counterparts into his arms, ready for a night of passion.

How boring.

As the two danced the intergalactic mambo on the screen, she felt Broly shift beside her on the couch.

She glanced distractedly at him, finding him with an interrogative expression, his head reclined on one side like he did every time he had Questions. 

On the screen the couple was getting into it, their moaning more enthusiast by the minute. She cringed. What was that, a porno or a rom-com? What if there were children watch-

_ Uh oh. _

She turned again towards Broly, who was now watching her intently. 

She knew what was coming. 

Sweating bricks, she turned to Lemo in search for help but the bastard had already reached the door, his lithe body disappearing into the other room. 

She sneered. _ Coward. _

Broly's voice was as innocent as inevitable. 

“Cheelai… what are they doing?” 

Oh, no. Nope. Not her. 

She couldn't possibly be the one explaining a forty-something Saiyan how sex worked. Hadn’t his old man given him The Talk? 

Only then Cheelai remembered who she was thinking about, an old and oppressive Saiyan with nothing on his mind but revenge. 

_ Fuck you, Paragus _ .

She sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose between her fingers in a mix of embarrassment and resignation, ready to pay the price of being the only female of that strange family of misfits they had somehow created.

“Cheelai…”

She turned to Broly with what she hoped could pass for a reassuring smile.

“Sorry, I was… thinking. So, uhm… well those two, they're… you know, when a male and a female get to know each other… I mean…physically...”

She hoped for an asteroid to end her suffering, but it was Broly who interrupted her rambling, probably out of pity.

“I can see they're mating,” he said, as a matter of fact. “Father explained to me what males and females do to make babies.”

Cheelai blinked once, twice, then deflated like a balloon in pure relief.

Thanks every deity in the universe! And  _ thank you _ , Paragus: maybe you weren't so bad after all. Dealing with a hormone-wrecked teenage-Broly must have required some explanation, sooner or later. Even if  _ mating  _ wasn’t exactly the term she would have chosen to explain sexual intercourse… 

But Broly was still fixing the screen in wonder, his brows furrowed and a question still on the verge of his lips. 

Cheelai sighed again. She had to ask: “Then what are you referring to?”

The Sayan waited a moment, following the changing shots of the movie, before pointing out the screen at the right time. She followed his gaze and understood: the man and the woman were kissing each other passionately.

_ Oh. _

“What are they doing with… their faces?”

Cheelai nearly laughed out loud, seeing his almost disgusted expression. This was going to be good. 

“It’s a kiss. They’re kissing each other on the lips. It’s something couples do to show affection, closure, and love...” 

Broly watched the screen in silence, nodding slowly, but then said no more.

As the movie went on, Cheelai sighed in relief and relaxed once again, snuggling imperceptibly at Broly’s side, to steal some of his warmth.

Well, it had been quick. And not as disastrous as she had imagined...

“Can you show me?”

… and she had cried victory too soon, obviously. Cheelai turned so fast, she nearly fell off the couch.

“Wh-what?”

She saw Broly’s eyes drop on her lips as he answered placidly:  “The kiss. Can you show it to me?”

Oh, she was _ fucked _ . 

Awkward conversations about the sex habits of an extinct alien race were one thing, but practical demonstrations were a whole nother story. 

That whole situation seemed a little wrong as if she was taking advantage of his innocence. 

But Broly was watching her with those big black eyes, inching closer in anticipation, as if every new thing he had the opportunity to learn was a precious gift, an exciting adventure. 

_ Ok girl, you can do it _ , she spurned herself mentally.

After all, it was Broly. It was her friend. 

A big, handsome Saiyan friend with innocent puppy eyes and a body made for sin… 

Cheelai swallowed and banned the last thoughts.

Oh, she was  _ so, so fucked _ .

Before she could make up her mind, she brought his face closer, getting the opportunity to caress his cheeks, and tangle her fingers in his hair. 

“You ready?” she whispered, her mouth mere millimeters from his own. 

He nodded, their noses brushing with the movement. 

Broly's eyes fluttered close, and her heart did a little leap inside her chest. How could someone as lethal and powerful as him be so cute?

Shutting her overexcited mind, she took a last breath and dove in. 

She kept the kiss chaste, sliding her lips on his with care and gentleness for nearly a minute, before giving him a couple of pecks and backing off slightly.

She examined his reaction, observing him as his eyes opened slowly and he watched her intently. Waiting. 

Cheelai bit her lower lip: she was a bad, bad person.

“Follow my lead,” she told Broly, as she came back for more.

This time she opened her mouth, her tongue peeking out to taste his incredibly soft and pliant lips. 

Broly gasped into the kiss, his mouth opening in the process, so she pressed her advantage to explore more, feeling every bit the opportunist she was. 

Still, she hadn't considered Broly's natural curiosity and his keen attitude to follow instructions to the letter. His tongue and lips started mimicking hers, opening even more to delve into her mouth and taste her better.  

Their noses were squashed together so she angled their faces better. Suddenly the kiss became deeper, and the whole room was considerably warmer. 

Cheelai’s hand slid from his hair to his neck, drifting to his chest to support herself in the heat of the moment. But having all those hard rock muscles under her finger didn't help one bit to clear the warm fog invading her mind.

_ Ok, girl,  _ she scolded herself,  _ don’t let yourself get carried away, you little pervert... _

She gasped and reared back, their lips detaching with a loud smack.

She remained still for a minute, panting softly, and waiting for Broly to open his eyes.

When he did it, his gaze was unreadable.

She grinned, feeling her cheeks burn.

“Well, for a first-timer you’re not that b-...”

She couldn’t finish the phrase, as Broly’s mouth crashed back on her own eagerly. 

Damn, the guy was really a fast learner.

He kissed her once, twice, always coming back for more, licking her lower lip, a hint of teeth there, giving her no quarters until she found herself almost reclined on the couch. 

His big hands cradled gently her face, giving her no way out. 

Not that she wanted to stop him, oh no. The gentle eagerness of his lips, the careful way he held her, his soft breaths bouncing warmly on her heated face, it all was doing something to her, turning her bones into molasses, her mind in a warm and fuzzy cloud… 

“Hey! You were supposed to give him The Talk, not a hands-on lesson!”

Startled, Cheelai finally fell ass first off the couch, with a yelp.

Lemo watched her with an annoying smirk on his stupid face, sipping a beer.  

“You really can’t refrain yourself, can you?”

“Shut up, he asked for a demonstration!” she snapped, fists balled and her face going aflame.

As soon as she was ready to give the older alien a beating, Broly intervened in her defense. 

“It’s true,” he said with a bright smile that disarmed them both. 

He caught her off guard once again, when he touched her lips with his fingers.

“Cheelai is a good teacher.”

With that killing blow to her poor heart, she realized self-combustion was becoming a serious threat. Mumbling unintelligible excuses, the girl ran to her room, her heart beating like a mad drum. Leaning on the closed door, Cheelai exhaled and absentmindedly touched her lips. 

She found them warm, swollen and curved in a bright, thrilled smile. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry for the delay. Life got in the way... But this chapter was there, waiting to be posted and it couldn't wait any longer.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and corrections. I didn't realize I was spelling Saiyan wrong... in Italian the transcription is "Sayan", so I unconsciously used the same spelling. Ops... ^^"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy moment and... we all know Cheelai is a damn lucky girl, and how difficult is to keep her hands off our sweet boy. <3


End file.
